Eternal love
by Elisewin
Summary: The story about the love of Uncas and Alice after their death.


_I know it could sounds strange, but this is a fiction about Alice and Uncas after their death. I hope there is an afterlife for this ill fated couple, since they haven't been together in life. _

What I remember is myself falling off the cliff a few moments ago…or it was years ago? It doesn't matter. Time doesn't mean anything for me now. But I should be dead…why am I alive? Where is Uncas? I stand up slowly and look around. There are no doubts: I'm at cliff's feet. How is it possible? I don't understand but then I look at my hands…strange, looking like they are transparent. Through them I can see the rocks where I'm standing. The wind passes through my hair but doesn't ruffle them…and I finally realize…I'M dead.A few moments ago Magua offered his hand to me, to be his wife and mother of his children. But his hand was stained with Uncas' blood, my love's blood…and since Uncas has been killed I was dead too. I couldn't live without him, without his love, his smile and his arms holding me tight. So I followed him to death. I made something that none could expect from the young, 16 years old, timid Alice. Cora would've never expect this from her little sister.But my decision seems in vain, cause now I'm alone, dead but not completely, and I lost Uncas anyway. The tears begin to pour on my pale cheeks. I cry desperately. Where is Uncas? Where is my love?

Unexpectedly I feel someone behind me, holding me in his strong arms. I turn myself but I already know who is….I turn myself and suddenly look in those wonderful dark eyes…Uncas! I have no words, no words….I hold him and caress his hair. "Oh my love, my love….I was so scared! I was afraid I would never see you again…"Uncas is glad, but deeply sad too…"Why did you kill herself, my sweet Alice? You should have waited for my father and brother.", he said, "you could go back to England and get marry, have many kids and be happy…" but while he pronounced these words he knows it could never happen. He know I belongs to him and to none else.I can't reply but just kiss him. For the first time I feel his warm lips and his essence. That's strange: I couldn't imagine ghosts – for now that's what we actually are – could feel these sweet sensations. Only now I realize I never expressly told him my feelings. "I love you", I whisper in his hear. He smiles and kiss my lips. "You are beautiful, my love!", say and he lift me as if I were a feather. "I couldn't live without you." "I know, my sweetheart", replies Uncas putting me down, "I love you so much, but now we have to go". "Where?" Uncas doesn't answer directly. He offers me his arm and I hold it feeling sure and protected. "Come with me".

I don't know where are we going. While climbing the rocks and passing through the trees I look at Uncas, who walk just before me in silence. He's looking around – the sky, the earth- and leading me I don't' know where.

Suddenly my mind is full of new thoughts. I think about my short life. About my life in England with my papa, my mama – dead when I was 7 years old – and Cora. Until I was 16 I never left England; I lived in our big house at Portman Square, in London. I liked my childhood in England. I was used to comforts and lavishness, to magnificent clothes and long carriage trips… I never couldn't imagine another world, another life…then we came in America and I met the love of my life and loved him at the first sight. And now I gave my life for Uncas.

"We're arrived", say Uncas interrupting my thoughts. I raise my eyes. We're on a cliff not so distant from the one where we died. Standing at the edge of it there are Cora, Hawkeye and Chingachgook. "Cora!", I cry out and run to embrace her. Uncas stops me and hold me in his arms. "She can't see you, Alice". I nod and watch Chingachgook praying for his son, ignoring he was just by him. I start to cry and I'm glad none can see me. "Don't cry Alice. Don't cry." He's so sweet when he says my name and I suddenly stop crying. "Do you think we will see them again, a day?" "I don't know".

They all remain in silence for a few minutes, watching the big expanse of trees stretching as far as they can see. Then start to move away. I know she can't see me, but I put an hand on Cora's shoulder and say: "Goodbye my sister". She turns her head. "What's the matter?", Hawkeye asks her. "Nothing", answers Cora, "for a moment I thought to hear the voice of Alice…"

They're gone and Uncas and I stand on the edge of the cliff. The wind blows heavy but doesn't touch us. "We will never be parted, isn't it?", I ask but I already know the answer. "Till the world ends, my love." And we stay here, watching the sun going down and the night cover our sight.


End file.
